


Favorable Punishment

by yomamasd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, But it's there, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heavy BDSM, Hux is a dick like he usually is, Not really heavy, Painful Sex, Punishment Sex, Ren takes advantage of your situation, Sorry Not Sorry, Tie Kink, actually there's a lot of crying, celebrating the end of the semester with trash, dom! Kylo Ren, duh - Freeform, hogtied, sub!Reader, very painful spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: You are a young and highly ambitious pilot who has been handed a critical assignment that involves penetrating a Rebel stronghold using a Deep Throat. Instead, you were mislead and trapped under a rebel cross-fire, almost diminishing your inexperienced squadron. As punishment, Hux puts you on a month of probation... which meant no flying.Flying has been a part of your life since you were a child, and were willing to do anything in order to get your punishment revoked. Kylo Ren takes advantage of your vulnerability, in a way you wouldn't regret.





	

“It was a wrong lead!” you shouted, taking off your helmet and throwing it across the room. A shelf filled with Stormtrooper armor came crashing down as your helmet hit the pristine metal, followed by a rampage of crashing clatters. Your blood was pumping through your vessels furiously, but your hands felt numb – you felt numb. Being a pilot of the First Order, you weren’t meant to shed tears, you were a soldier. Your eyes burned with the unshed tears that was welling inside you, creating a throbbing headache that made the veins in your head wanting to rip off your skin.

The images of Tie Fighters crashing down from the desolate space was still imprinted in your head, floating like a never ending current. It was safe to say this was all on you, even though it wasn’t your fault. Your informant deluded your squadron into a trap, leaving your rookie pilots like yourself nowhere to run. You have never felt so failed and ashamed before – you wanted to crawl out of your own skin. 

“I need a mission report Lieutenant.” Somewhere in the distance, you heard the sharp familiar voice that would make your blood run cold… but now, you had no reaction. “I said, I need a mission report Lieutenant!” the voice was more lucid this time, far harsher. You finally jolted back to your senses, slowly rising from your seat and dropping your gaze to the floor.

Shame was all that was left of your now, shame and failure. You would expect General Hux to make you a janitor for the rest of your life – that would be the only acceptable punishment after you wasted so many lives… so many lives of so many pilots with potential. You cleared your throat, avoiding your gaze the best you could. “Our informant was a fraud. He lead us straight into a Resistant trap; we were surrounded by a fleet of x-wing fighters – ambushed.” You continued, waiting for your superior’s comments, but none came. You cleared your throat again. “Not only were we greatly outnumbered, we were also incapable of handling a task with such momentum. All of my pilots were new.”

“You were new too.” He cut in sharply. You could feel his icy blue gaze piercing through you, burning you with more agony you were already suffering. “It was a mistake to allow such an inexperienced pilot like yourself to lead such an inexperienced squadron-“

“Sir they were people-“ you stopped, your hand flying to your mouth to make you stop. You dared not looked at him as you thought his gaze alone could kill you. You gathered yourself, composing your next words carefully inside your head. “No disrespect sir, but what I meant was-“

“l know what you meant Lieutenant.” This time he shouted, making you flinch. “You should know, First Order soldiers do not dwell on sympathy and emotions – they are a weakness.” The general’s jaw tightened.

“I am sorry sir.” Your voice cracked. “I am ready to accept any punishment-“ you got cut off again by your incredibly rude and egotistical General once again, quivering under his ice shard stares.

“Probation for a month. You are not to engage in any military operations, and most importantly, no flying – for one month.” He said, clicking his reflective boots against the floor and walking away, leaving you alone staring down at the floor. You said nothing; you had nothing to say. Biting your bottom lip, you wished you could rip your own skin off. The failure was an overwhelming burden, and you just wanted to be relieved of it. You couldn’t believe that you weren’t allowed anywhere near a ship for an entire month – flying was all you had left after your parents’ death. You closed your eyes, trying to suck in the crashing tears, but one feel despite your efforts.

“You are more afraid of failure than you are of losing the lives of your peers.” A mechanical voice rang behind you, jolting you back to your senses. You blood ran cold, body stiff and not daring to turn around and see the Commander face to face. Strange, he never talked to anyone besides Hux, or the officers who was directly reporting to him. You let out a shaky breath, turning around slowly to avoid contact with the hollow black mask.

“Sorry Sir, I was startled.” You said, voice shaky. You clicked your nails against each other, racking the soft shells nervously. General Hux might have been a megalomaniac, but this ‘creature’, whatever he was underneath all that black, was truly a monster.

“You loathe failure, and you believe the punishment that was given to you wasn’t severe enough.” His voice was unnaturally steady underneath his mask, his words making your thighs shake. You knew he was a force-sensitive, but you never thought their perceptions would be so eerily accurate.

“Sir, I am deeply disappointed not only for my failures, but also for losing my comrades.” You said, jaws tightening. Yes, you have always been ambitious, but you were no monster. Being responsible for so many lives lost was a heavy burden to carry, and it was an impact on you.

“Hmm… not as much of an impact, apparently.” And with that he walked away, leaving you even more mortified than you were. You had nothing to do for one month, and now you would have to spent the rest of your days worrying why Kylo Ren would speak to you in the first place. You wanted nothing more than to be invisible, and to go back to your duties.

* * *

 

You spent all day aimlessly wandering around the Starkiller Base, watching everyone work around you. Today may have been the longest day of your life, and to think this was going to be your life for the next thirty days... As the night finally settled in, the images of your daunting mistake came back. You rushed outside, snuggling a jacket close to your body and hiding a bottle of fireball inside your coat.

You sat in the corner of your hiding spot, popping open the bottle of sweet liquor and taking a gulp. You winced as the strong alcohol burned down your throat, making your head throb in pain. Alcohol had dire effects on you and chugging alcohol as strong as this could result to alcohol poisoning, but you didn’t care.

You would usually sit in your spot to admire the serene and captivating beauty of the Starkiller base; but today, you stared out watching the snow fall slowly on the ground. Your eyes darted up as you saw three Tie-fighters fly above you, making the strings of your heart tug. To not be allowed to touch or feel your ship for a whole month was unbearable. Flying was everything to you – serving the Order was everything to you, and now your dreams were slowly crashing on your shoulders.

With that you took another long gulp, eyes stinging with water as the whiskey set fire in your throat, making you cough uncontrollably. You could taste the salty tears drain from your eyes, making you gag further. You worked so hard on this mission, yet you still failed. Mixtures of self-pity and self-loathing washed over you, making you chug nearly the whole bottle. Your chest contracted, throat almost melting away. You lay on the snowy terrain, coughing your life out when you felt someone behind you, standing in the shadows. Before you could react, the dark-clad figure spoke.

“Dying through alcohol poisoning isn’t the smartest idea.” The modulated voice lurked, making a chill run down your spine. Your fist curled against the soft freezing snow, making your bare skin prickle painfully. What was he doing here, and how did he even know where you were… most importantly, why was he stalking you. “I’m not stalking you. It’s wise not to think of your superiors so lowly.”

You jolted back, your body losing control on yourself. You wanted to speak, say you were sorry, but you slurred our incoherent mumbles. He stalked up to you, like a predator, still seeming like a shadow. “You believe your punishment isn’t fair.” You nodded, ducking your head in shame and whimpering sobs lodged in your throat. He waited, watching you break down like a mess, and you could not be more ashamed of yourself. You felt yourself being pulled up with immense force, the ground shaking beneath your feet. “Follow me.” You left your body being dragged through the empty halls of Starkiller base, and you had no idea where you were going. Ren’s strong arms held you as you tripped over nothing. You felt being pushed to a dark room, your eyes still watery from crying.

“Sir, where a-am I?” you stammered, kneeling on the floor to keep balance. You heard the heavy footsteps, circling around you like a vulture about to devour its decaying prey. Your bottom lips curled into a frown, whole body shaking with fear and anxiety. He stopped in front of you, landing your gaze straight at his grim boots caked with mud.

“Listen to my proposal carefully. I can waive your one-month probation.” He said, making your head shoot up to his faceless mask. You felt as if you could launch up and hug him, but you knew there was a trick. “As you have already sensed, there is an exception.”

You looked down, heart beating rapidly. Biting down your lip, your squinted your eyes shut. “I’m listening.” You bit out, waiting for a harsher punishment.

“Good. I will waive your probation, but you’re still need a punishment worthy of the damage you have caused.” You shut you lids again, biting your lips feverishly. There was nothing you wanted more than to fly again. You nodded slowly, looking up straight at his mask.

“I accept whatever punishment you offer me Sir… just… please let me fly again.” You said, tears draining down your eyes.

“Are you willing to do anything officer?” He asked after a long paused, his modulated voice unmoved. You nodded furiously, knowing you _were_ willing to do anything he asked, no matter how sinister it may have been.

“Anything… sir…” you breathed out, heart leaping out of your skin. His mask tilted to the side, observing you carefully. You could feel him tearing through your mind, reading, exploring.

“Aren’t you a desperate little thing.” A coarse laughter stung your ears, making your anxiety grow even more. You saw his hands move towards his helmet, making you dig into the fabric of your leggings. You have no idea what he looks like; no one in Starkiller did. People had speculations, most of them describing him as a heinous creature. It was a logical explanation after all; what other reason could there be for him to wear that mask? 

He pulled at his lever, release a hiss of air and pulling off his mask. You squinted your eyes to adjust to the dim light. All you saw was a wave of thick, shiny black hair resting around his shoulders. Human hair… beautiful human hair. You stepped back further, trying to adjust your compromised vision. He has pale skin, dusted with moles and beauty marks. You moved your gaze to his eyes – they were rich brown, arched at the corners. Sharp roman nose… but you were transfixed at his lips – so full and pink… perfectly kissable.

He hid himself not because he was ugly, but because he was breathtaking and no one would take that face seriously. You gulped down nervously, squeezing your legs shut. A strange wave of arousal hit you, making your clit throb for attention. You moved your gaze away from him, cheeks burning with shame.

“Take your clothes off.” A rich baritone voice spoke, sending a thrilling chill down your spine. You tilted your head to make sure what you just heard was right. He wanted you to strip. Yes, you were right, his intentions would be sinister, but for some reason you found your hands flying to your shirt, unbuttoning each faster than the other. You kept your eyes fixed at him the whole time, making you more aroused and more desperate as you undressed. You stood over a pile of your clothes, leaving you only in your bra and underwear. You watched as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, making you rub your thighs together.

He reached for his weapon, igniting it as the dark room blazed with the warm glow of the red plasma. You took a step back, hands shaking as he brought the tip of the blade closer to you.

“Stand still, I’m not going to pierce you with this.” You stood against the wall as you could feel the heat of the lightsaber as he came closer to you. Sweat poured down your forehead – the tip aimed for your strap, slicing away in one swift motion. You let out a shaky breath, still feeling the warmth of the weapon as it moved to your other strap. Your bra came falling off your chest, leaving your hardened nipples bare to him. You bit your lip constricting a moan as the lightsaber moved lower, slowly slicing away your panties.

He turned his lightsaber off and placed it back in his belt. His face was unmoved, but his dark eyes lay with hunger as it washed over your naked body. You could feel the moisture gather in between your thighs. He curled his finger in the air, motioning you to come forward. You slowly follow his instructions, stopping just before his chin. You looked up, watching him stare down, assessing what to do next. He grasped your chin in one swift motion, making the soft bones of your delicate jaw ache.

“So eager… would you have been this eager if I left the mask on?” He asked, voice barely a whisper. You couldn’t answer that question – no you wouldn’t have done this if you hadn’t seen his face. Reading your mind, another smug ran across his face, making you whimper as your skin bruised underneath his fingertips. “Perhaps I should have left it on… get your face down on the floor.”

You followed his instructions without a haste, landing your burning face against the cold floor. You heard him walk away, as his heavy footsteps dragged across the floor. You dared not moved your body, feeling the floor vibrate as his steps approached you again. Your nipples ached against the freezing floor, your bare ass shot up in the air. You felt him pull at your hand rough, tying the two together behind your back. 

Your wet pussy was revealed to him, and the thought of it alone made you moan. You were very inexperienced with sex – never done anything besides the traditional, consensual missionary with a lot of eye contact. This was beyond your wildest imagination… and you were loving every moment of this. This was no punishment. You felt the coarse rope twirl around your ankles, keeping them separate and attached to your back.

Your skin itched from the roughness of the rope, your body shivering in the cold. He stood behind you, watching, making your writhe as you waited impatiently. Then snap, a firm leather hand landed back on your ass, making you moan loudly. “Enjoying this, aren’t you?” he asked, making you nod your head frantically as another hard slap landed on your bum. “You aren’t going to once this starts stinging.”

He was right, the slaps became harder, a lot harder. Your skin burned with every hit, leaving it aching. You whimpered in pain and pleasure as he hit you, leather slapping against your skin harmoniously. Tears swelled in the corner of your eyes as your entire back burned, making you wail out loud. The room was filled with the sounds of your whimpers and skin slapping against leather – and then it stopped, leaving your reddened skin to burn. You let out a shaky breath as he pulled your head up by your hair. “This was meant to be a punishment, remember that.” You nodded, sucking in your blocked nose as tears leaked down your eyes. The hairs on your back tingled as leather skated over your skin, cold and smooth.

“Yet you still enjoyed it.” He said, fingers stopped to lather over your wetness. You closed your eyes and moaned, clit throbbing as his gloved fingers explored your sex. You stopped when he lightly slapped your pussy, making you jump. “What do you want Lieutenant.” His voice was like rich chocolate, velvety and absolutely delicious.

“I… I want to come, Sir.” You said, honestly, making the grip on your hair tighten.

“Hmm… I appreciate honestly, but not just yet.” He said, suddenly probing into your rear hole. You winced and bit your lip as his wet finger dug deeper inside your unexplored territory, making you wince in pain. Your jaw slacked open as you gasped for air, more tears gathering in your eyes. It was painful yes, but extremely pleasurable. The pain began to dissipate as you began rocking your hips to his movements, begging for more. Pulling his fingers back out, he went behind you, coaxing the rest of his fingers with more of your juice.

He probed more of his fingers inside, making you jump with the sudden intrusion. You let out a low scream as he began to tear through your walls, ravaging your behind. Pain and pleasure was a blurred line, and you craved more. He pulled out your fingers, leaving you dissatisfied and aching for attention as he slapped his wet hand on your ass again.

“I think it’s about time you receive a reward.” Three fingers probed your asshole again, but his cock penetrated you at the same time. This time you did scream, not being used to anything nearly as big as him inside you. You moaned in pain and pleasure, panting frantically. He was deep inside you, his thrusts rough and hard. “Oh fucking Force!” you shouted, making him yank your hair and telling you to be quiet. You bit your lip and moaned, feeling your tight walls closing around him as you were pushed closer and closer to your orgasm. You were so full, and with every thrust, you felt you were about to explode.

“Come now.” He commanded, pushing as deep as he could go and making you yelp. Your orgasm came hard and fast, making your scream and vision whiten. Your body shuddered at the aftershock as hot, viscous liquid poured inside you. All you heard was a grunt, short, rough as masculine – and he pulled out from inside you. Your skin was bruised from the coarse rope, your skin burning from spanking, your rear and sex sore – but you have never felt so satisfied before.

Letting your limp body fall on the floor, you felt him undo your restraints, making you reach for your wrists and soothe the pain. He looked the same, only a line of precipitation gathered on his forehead. He did he look so normal after he just fucked you like that? Tossing your clothes back to you, he waited until you were fully dressed, not aiding you as your body was incapable of dressing. After a painstaking approach, you stood wincing, your body still radiating with pain.

“You can start flying from tomorrow.” He said, waiving your hand and turning around without saying a word. You stood there, completely baffled by his nonchalant attitude. You waited, waited for him to say something, but he said nothing.

“That’s it sir?” you said, regretting it immediately after. He turned around to face you again, making your heart leap to your throat.

“Actually no. You are to be transferred to my Tie-squadron, and report to me every week… same time. Now get out.” He said, turning around and taking a seat on the ground, his eyes closed. You slowly limped out of his quarters, making sure no one was around to watch your walk of shame. You rubbed your back as you limped down the corridors, smiling as you knew you had to get very used to this – but you certainly wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My god it has been the longest semester, involving a lot of crying and sleepless nights, but here i am! now i can actually go out and drink myself to sleep, but before that, I thought I would write a little since I haven't written in so long.  
> As for my other stories, I will hopefully update them next week, and finish them up soon, hopefully...  
> Anyways, enjoy and leave comments/kudos <3


End file.
